


Just Go With It

by The_Dark_Becomes_You



Series: Reyuxmas 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Grand Admiral Hux, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, Reyuxmas, Under the table stuff, rey is in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Becomes_You/pseuds/The_Dark_Becomes_You
Summary: Grand Marshal Hux celebrates his recent promotion alone on an Outer Rim planet. But he just so happens upon the infamous scavenger there.Things might just get out of hand.





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fulfill the Reyuxmas prompt for Day 3: Vacationing. 
> 
> I did the prompt for Day 2 which is Scarves, but it is art posted on my art tumblr: dark-london if you'd like to check it out!

 

**Day 3: Prompt: VACATIONING**

**Just Go with It**

 

Gall’eron was the absolute last place that Grand Marshal Armitage Hux would’ve thought he’d end up for a “vacation”, though in truth it really wasn’t a vacation at all. It was more of a mission than anything. The new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had insisted on the three weeks of shore leave as part of a so-called gift for his service to the First Order.

 

 

And of course, the gift had come with a promotion. Grand Marshal had been something that Hux had always aimed for, even as a young cadet. But he’d thought he’d reach the title under the supervision of Snoke, not the giant dullard Kylo Ren.

 

 

So naturally, he took the leave along with the title, knowing full well that Ren was just buying himself time, trying to distract Hux from the real issue. The fact that Ren was utterly incompetent as a leader. But Ren had insisted that if he takes the title, he ought also to take the vacation since of course, he deserved it. And Hux really couldn’t argue that point. Plus, it might have been nice to be away from the ever-constant choking, screaming, and tantrums that plagued Hux with Kylo Ren as the Supreme Leader. So, he took the title, and the gift, and hoped for a relaxing vacation.

 

 

However, this meant Hux was unceremoniously dumped off on the nearest Outer Rim planet that just happened to be close enough that the _Finalizer_ didn’t require a jump to lightspeed. And Hux was sure Captain Peavey was all too happy about his absence and the obvious intentions of the Supreme Leader that Hux might just end up kidnapped by pirates.

 

 

In any case, that was how Hux found himself on Gall’eron in the middle of the planet’s winter, celebrating his promotion alone in some back-hole cantina. And since it was winter, it seemed everything was covered in about four feet of snow, and he hadn’t really anticipated weather like this. Hence, he only had civilian clothing and no heavy civilian winter coat. Only his First Order issued officer’s black gaberwool coat was available for warmth. Though he’d prefer not to wear his uniform off ship, it often garnered more attention, and since he was alone, it meant he might be an easy target. But he had no choice and here on Gall’eron it thankfully, it meant the locals ignored him. They saw the first Order symbol and knew they ought to stay away.

 

 

Unfortunately, this also meant he was near invisible to the wait staff and the bartender at the local cantina. A dark, drab establishment that looked as if it had seen better times, possibly during the Old Republic.

 

 

It had taken him nearly thirty minutes to get the attention of the serving girl, a Togruta with an intricate pattern of red and white interlacing markings on her face. She shook as she took down his order, a scotch neat. And he’d like an open tab.

 

 

When she finally returned with his drink, Hux had made himself much more comfortable, stretching back in the tiny booth he smiled. It almost entirely hid him from the view of the other patrons, for which he was grateful.

 

 

He knew that there were Resistance sympathizers on any given planet and didn’t want to end up kidnapped or tortured or killed just because Ren had the audacity to send him off ship alone just to get him out of the Supreme Leader’s hair.

 

 

At least he couldn’t deny he greatly enjoyed people watching. There was nothing better than sitting in judgment of others. There was always a spectacle to behold in a backwater establishment such as this. Some hive of desolate pirates arguing over the spoils of a job well done. Or some bounty hunter obviously on the prowl.

 

 

Armitage Hux took in every humanoid or other sentient being around the cantina. He liked to be aware of his surroundings, it was a habit of his. Which is why he was so surprised when he heard a feminine voice behind him whisper into his ear.

 

 

“Can I give you a piece of advice, General?”

 

 

He knew that voice, it was unmistakable really. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, and before he could answer, the scavenger girl was next to him, sliding into the booth until they were side by side.

 

 

He inhaled sharply at the feel of something cold and hard being pressed into his upper thigh, undoubtedly a blaster.

 

 

“You stick out like a sore thumb in that stupid coat,” the scavenger says with a smirk. “Hands on the table, please.”

 

 

Hux isn’t a fool, he doesn’t move but to place his hands flat out in front of him against the rough textured plastetic. And he doesn’t speak. She glides the barrel of the blaster up his thigh and nearly between his legs in one smooth movement. He almost coughs.

 

 

“Don’t move, or—well, you know what I mean,” she says tightly. “How did you know I’d be here?”

 

 

He doesn’t speak, he holds very still, not wanting her to make good on her threat.

 

 

“Answer me,” she barks.

 

 

“I didn’t,” he replies honestly. “I had no idea anyone from the Resistance would be here. I swear.”

 

 

She gives him a thoughtful look, one that makes him think she might believe him.

 

 

“What’re you doing here then, General?”

 

 

His eye starts to twitch, and he can’t help the clench of his jaw before he replies, “Grand Marshal.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I’ve been promoted. That’s why I’m here,” he answers with a clipped sort of annoyance.

 

 

“The Supreme Leader promoted you and then dumped you off on an Outer Rim planet?” She asks confused. “I don’t believe you. Why would Ben do that?”

 

 

“Ben?”

 

 

“Answer me,” she says, the barrel of the blaster digging into the skin of his upper thigh.

 

 

“That’s exactly what happened,” he snorts. “I’m on vacation.”

 

 

“Oh really?” She says with an infectious laugh, and the barrel lifts from his thigh slightly. “This is your idea of a vacation?”

 

 

“It certainly isn’t,” he says disdainfully.

 

 

“Oh,” she replies still smiling. “Well then, tell me General—I’m sorry, Grand Marshal. What _is_ your idea of a vacation?”

 

 

Hux bites his lip, indignant.

 

 

_Foolish girl, thinking she’s in charge._

 

He licks his lips before he replies, “probably somewhere quiet. Like Arkanis. Where I can just sit and watch people and have a drink. And not have to make any sort of small talk.”

 

 

This time when she laughs, he catches sight of two perfect dimples, and he begins to think about what else he might enjoy while on vacation.

 

 

Then it's her turn to worry her lip and furrow her brow at him. “Oh Grand Marshal,” she all but croons. “What to do with you.”

 

 

He frowns, “I suppose that’s up to you.”

 

 

“What’re you drinking?” She asks suddenly.

 

 

“Scotch,” he replies slowly.

 

 

“Hmmm,” she nods and then takes the glass in her free hand and downs it in a messy gulp. “So, tell me Grand Admiral. What other sorts of things would you do on vacation?”

 

 

“I’d teach you some manners,” he says tersely.

 

 

“Oh really?” She asks coyly. “You do seem like the stiff sort to be all about manners and rules.”

 

 

He swallows thickly, as the tip of the blaster grazes the outline of his cock, and he flushes crimson. But he reminds himself that she’s only a girl, and he’s a Grand Marshal, so he levels a harsh glare back at her.

 

 

She meets his gaze and doesn’t look away while she reaches a hand up and waves. The Torgruta barmaid immediately appears in front of their booth and the girl orders another round for him and something sweet for herself. All to go on his tab of course.

 

 

When the Togruta returns with their drinks, she dares to give Hux a decidedly disapproving look, but flashes a kind smile at the scavenger, like she believes Hux is the predator and the girl the prey. He nearly laughs out loud at the thought. But then the Togruta leaves them, and they’re alone again.

 

 

“So not one of your soldiers would celebrate your promotion with you?” She asks.

 

 

“I don’t think Ren gave them the option,” he replies evenly.

 

 

“Well, let’s have a drink to your new rank shall we?” She catches his eyes again, and he almost can’t look away from them, they’re hazel, intelligent eyes that gleam wetly in the dark light of the cantina.

 

 

“Pick up your glass,” she orders.

 

 

He does.

 

 

“Drink it all,” she commands.

 

 

He does that too.

 

 

And all the while her blaster tip rests against his manhood in a way that makes his stomach restless. He ought to be thinking of a way to extricate himself from this unfortunate predicament. But instead, he wishes it was her hand instead of the blaster. Though both things might be used to kill him before the night is over.

 

 

She takes her sweet green drink and sips on it, the foam from it covering her top lip and then she licks it away. Hux watches her stoically.

 

 

“Why exactly are you here?” He asks cautiously. Perhaps her guard is down, after all, he doesn’t know how much she’s already had to drink though he didn’t see her when he’d entered the cantina.

 

 

Another long sip of her drink and then she sets it down and looks at him, head cocked to the side as if she’s trying to make heads or tails of him.

 

 

“I suppose you could say I’m on vacation too,” she finally replies.

 

 

“How so?” He inquires.

 

 

“Well, you know,” she says leaning back in the booth, her shoulder brushing his. “We all need a break from responsibilities once in a while.”

 

 

He doesn’t know. He’s never had a break from responsibility. It’s what he lives for.

 

 

“No, I don’t know,” he says icily.

 

 

She gives him a half-hearted little snort and then drains the rest of her drink.

 

 

“I suppose you just don’t know how to have a good time, that’s all.”

 

 

“I don’t need to have a good time,” he argues.

 

 

“We’ll see about that,” she says, the blaster point sliding up and down slowly, and Hux has to stifle a groan.

 

 

She smiles again, “see?”

 

 

He won’t dignify that with a response and sets his jaw. But then, to his surprise, the blaster pulls away and is replaced by her open palm. This time he doesn’t stifle the moan.

 

But just as soon as her hand caresses, she’s pulling it away, and he finds his hips trying to follow after. Then the blaster is back, the barrel grazing over him, and he can’t help but tremble.

 

 

“You know,” she leans in close, nose against his ear as she whispers. “You might be much happier on vacation with someone else.”

 

 

He’s inclined to agree with her, especially because of the way her blaster is rubbing against him. He loses a breath, stomach clenching tightly.

 

 

“You could be very happy on vacation with me,” she says softly, hot breath against his cheek. He has a sudden urge to forget about the blaster and simply lean over and capture her mouth, but he definitely doesn’t want the blaster to go off. He’d like to have all his limbs attached when he leaves the cantina.

 

 

The blaster continues to rub the length of him under the table and can’t help the soft whimper that escapes.

 

 

 

“I think I know just what I’m going to do with you,” she says.

 

 

 

He hopes its more of this.

 

 

But then she’s dragging the blaster away from between his legs, and she’s moving away from him. 

 

 

“What’re you going to do with me?” He asks, voice raw and nearly hoarse. His body has come alive again, prickling sensations and coiling tension. Almost ready to explode out of him. He can barely stand it.

 

 

“I’m taking you with me,” she says with a smile. “And perhaps we’ll just have a real vacation then.”

 

 

She slides out of the booth with the blaster still trained on him, but in the pocket of her coat and she gestures for him to follow.

 

 

He stands slowly and heads the direction the scavenger indicated with the point of her concealed blaster. As he rises, he stretches again, releasing the kinks in his spine and embarrassingly enough he finds his back isn’t the only part of his body that has gone stiff.

 

 

Her eyes follow him as he tries to close his coat over himself, to make it look less obvious what they were doing in the tiny booth.

 

 

“Let’s go then,” she orders.

 

 

And he obeys.

 

 

It might prove to be the best vacation he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts. <3 Dark


End file.
